


Adios

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Tres meses.Tres meses sin saber absolutamente nada de él.Tres meses “rezando” por su bien.Tres meses con el alma en un hilo.Y de pronto estaba ahí.





	Adios

Era feliz a su lado pero como siempre arruinaba todo lo bueno que hacia menos jodida su existencia.  
No había sido tan sencillo admitir que sentía algo más que respeto por sus habilidades y gusto por su exquisito cuerpo, el demonio había crecido bastante, supero la altura del reemplazo pero seguía siendo más bajo que Red Hood, los genes de Thalía predominaron dándole una complexión física delgada y fuerte, caderas marcadas que si bien no eran tan finas como las de una mujer hacían delirar a más de uno y eran la envidia de Alerón –igual que las del reemplazo, esa chica debía dejar los gofres–.  
–*–  
Deslizo con lentitud su lengua por el brazo de su amante, en él había un tajo de unos diez centímetros ganado recientemente en la patrulla, no era muy profundo apenas poco relevante. El amargo sabor del antiséptico inundo sus papilas gustativas, era consciente de que lamer las heridas abiertas de su amante podía ser contraproducente y acarrearle una infección gracias a las bacterias que habitaban en su cavidad bucal pero le fascinaba verlo fruncir el ceño desaprobatoriamente para que luego lo reprendiera mordiéndolo con fuerza en las clavículas o cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar, el pequeño demonio tenía un ligero complejo de vampiro, no es que le molestara al contrario sentía que era justo que el también llevara marcas de sus encuentros al igual que su amante, la diferencia radicaba en que las que Jason le provocaba eran en la espalda y caderas.  
.  
La cabecera seguía golpeándose contra la pared al ritmo que sus cuerpos sudorosos marcaban en el colchón, al otro lado de la pared se escuchaban a los vecinos quejándose del ruido que hacían. En varias ocasiones le exigieron se mudara o minimizara el sonido, ja; si supieran lo que hacía su “inocente” hijita cuando estaba sola y los escuchaba.  
Los constantes empujes contra cierto haz de nervios le ganaron arañazos en toda la espalda junto a las cicatrices de batallas contra criminales –o sus hermanos, ya no recordaba quien causo cual–. Con un gemido ronco termino vaciándose, las paredes internas del menor apresándole con fuerza.  
.  
Mientras se recuperaban tomo el brazo lastimado, repartió unos cuantos besos como disculpa silenciosa después de todo Damian fue herido por su descuido, si él hubiera estado más atento la navaja de ese drogadicto ni siquiera habría entrado en su espacio personal. Pero Jason se entretuvo comparando el nuevo uniforme del menor con el anterior de Robin, extrañaba esos pantalones negros que se adherían a él como una segunda piel  
– ¿Qué fetiche tienes tu por mis heridas? –No había burla o molestia en su pregunta sino simple y llana curiosidad. –Siempre haces lo mismo.  
Todd rio sin soltarlo todavía, el demonio malinterpreto sus acciones pero no lo culpaba solía prestarle mucha atención a sus lesiones. No era que se le hicieran atractivas las muchas cicatrices que adornaban su acanelada piel ni que gustara de verlo sangrar o con hilos negros intentando remendar su cuerpo, solo las apreciaba porque cada una de ellas era muestra de lo valiente que era el mocoso, de lo mucho que había padecido y aun así cada día se levantaba con la frente en alto para burlarse del cosmos, escupirle en la cara un “¿es todo lo que tienes?” y enfrentar cada obstáculo diario que se le interpusiera ya fuera un señor del crimen o un intento del reemplazo para que su padre le retirara la poca confianza ganada con años de esfuerzo y lo arrojara a la telaraña de Thalía… ah, cierto que ya no podía; la Hija del Diablo llevaba años muerta por propia mano de su hermano mayor.  
– ¿Te molesta?  
–Es raro –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia–, por lo general las evitan; a las personas les asusta imaginar que o quien causo la marca.  
Cierto, los estándares de la sociedad dictaban que lo apetecible era una piel tersa sin ninguna imperfección pero claro, los murciélagos vivían quebrantando cada norma que pudieran cuanto más canónica mejor, les producía cierto regocijo. Pero lo había dicho como si antes alguien lo hubiera despreciado debido a esas insignias que portaba, ¿hubo alguien con quien compartió cama que le despreciara por ellas, quien por el repelús no se atreviera a tocarlo? ¿Quién? Realmente no estaba al tanto de si se acostaba con alguien más o si él había sido el primero –si así fuera sería algo de que estar orgulloso y presumir, dominar al demonio Al Ghul, ¿cuántos podían fanfarronear eso? – y la curiosidad le empezó a picar.  
– ¿Con quién más te has acostado? –Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa. El menor se sentó para verlo cara a cara incrédulo.  
– ¿En serio me estas preguntando eso Todd, acaso yo te he pedido una lista de amantes? –Se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa entre el montón de prendas desperdigadas en el suelo de la habitación dándole una vista panorámica al mayor de su cuerpo, había una cicatriz de balazo junto a la marca que trazaba su columna había otras que no estaba seguro pero casi podría jurar eran producto de un látigo. Todas a excepción del balazo (ese era de Todd) recuerdos de su bendita madrecita. – ¿Me he metido en tu vida privada?  
“No pero yo si me he metido en un lugar muy privado tuyo” –No te sulfures principito solo era una pregunta. –Damian solo chasqueo la lengua y continúo vistiéndose.  
Por lo general el chico se quedaba un rato en ocasiones la noche entera y seria Jason quien abandonara la cama en pro de mantener presente que entre ellos solo había desahogo físico, una forma de relajarse y dejar de lado un rato el estrés causado por sus ajetreadas vidas como vigilantes. Nada más. Cada que sentía murciélagos revoloteando en su interior cuando pensaba en el resurrecto menor tenía que recordarse lo idiota que fue, que hubo una época donde el corazón de Damian lo tuvo en bandeja de plata; tiempo atrás las ilusiones y su amor le pertenecieron a él.  
Sin embargo ignoro todo eso, lo rechazo por una amazona que no dudo al cambiarlo por algo mejor. Como es que terminaron follando juntos después de semejantes desilusiones sinceramente no lo sabía, quizás tantos golpes en el cráneo o las respectivas sumersiones en las aguas de Lázaro arruinaron demasiado sus cerebros.  
–Tengo que irme –dijo dándole un último beso antes de colocarse la chaqueta. – Adiós.  
El hombre de mechón blanco se quedó con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, Damian no solía despedirse con un adiós sino con la fecha de su próximo encuentro y un “nos vemos pronto” a veces agregaba un par de caricias ardientes o una mordida profunda. Además ese beso había sido flojo, dulce y suave sí, pero no como los que le daba siempre; era como si tuviera que irse rápido pero a la vez deseara quedarse ahí. ¿Esperaba que Jason lo detuviera? ¿Qué lo apresara entre sus brazos y no lo soltara en toda la noche sin importarle sus asuntos pendientes? Bueno, si eso quería Jason nuevamente rompía sus ilusiones pues lo despidió con un seco “adiós” antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Todd diría que lo escucho suspirar pero bien pudo ser el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.  
–*–  
Un mes después y ni rastros tenia del demonio – ¿o djin? Aun no decidía a que criatura maligna se parecía más–; no había aparecido a media noche en ninguna de sus casas de seguridad, sin llamadas o mensajes, carajo ni siquiera lo había visto patrullar Gotham ¿dónde chingados se metió?  
¿Acaso ese adiós era una despedida definitiva?  
Después de acabar con una pandilla de novatos imbéciles se topó con la nueva Robin Carrie Kelley, esta era diferente, no solo era la segunda chica en portar el manto ni que fuera la excepción a sus antecesores al provenir de una familia buena y unida (y que sus padres siguieran vivos), era diferente por ser una rara combinación entre el primer y quinto Robin. Se movía como Grayson y tenía el mismo sentido del humor que el acróbata pero tenía la rebeldía, lealtad y sentido de la justicia de Damian… lo que obviamente le causaba ciertos problemas con Batman por lo que el murciélago muchas veces desistía de sus compañía y la chiquilla se pegaba más a Ghoul, parecía más su Robin que de Bruce, no dudaba que pronto la viera con otro uniforme en lugar de las bragas verdes. Eso y que tenía una extraña fascinación por los Robins muertos –si seguía así ella se volvería otro– hacia que le agradara, la pelirroja no era tan estirada como el reemplazo o chocante como la berenjena andante.  
– ¿Y Ghoul? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.  
–Lleva semanas fuera en no sé qué país del Medio Oriente –la niña resoplo medio molesta. – Cuando me estaba diciendo porque faltaría a mi próximo partido llego B y empezó a reclamarle sobre porque no le atendía el teléfono, se gritaron y al día siguiente se fue sin más explicaciones.  
– ¿Y no se ha comunicado con nadie? –“Así que por eso no lo he visto”  
–Hasta donde yo sé no, quizás con agente A pero él no ha dicho nada ya sabes que solo con él y Nightwing habla cuando… ah no, también se peleó con el… y con Red Robin… ¿también contigo? –le pregunto curiosa.  
– ¿Fue solo o con su equipo?  
–No lo sé–la niña suspiro sentándose en la cornisa– ¿tampoco te ha hablado cierto? Estoy preocupada Hood.  
Se compadeció de la chica, ella era prácticamente el perrito faldero de Ghoul, lo seguía a todas partes y hacia todo porque él le sonriera, separarse tanto tiempo de su mentor (porque Damian era el único que la entrenaba, Red Robin tenía la misma antipatía por ella que la que tenía por Ghoul y la niña no se llevaba bien con Goldie) debía estarle afectando mucho.  
–Descuida niña ya te acostumbraras a que se vaya y vuelva como le venga en gana hace esto desde hace años, antes que todos ya hacia misiones alrededor del mundo en pequeñas guerrillas o asesinatos específicos. Si lo que te preocupa es que muera –carcajeo divertido, como si eso fuera impedimento para los Al Ghul– déjame decirte que tiene más vidas que un puto gato.  
Carrie lo sabía perfectamente, su mentor usaba sus recuerdos de misiones –bastante censuradas– como historias para dormir, cada que el insomnio la aquejaba iba donde Ghoul para que le contara sus andanzas tanto de asesino como de murciélago. Sabía de lo que era capaz, conocía de propia mano las muchas habilidades que tenía pero aun así…  
– ¿Pero y si se encuentra con alguien del gremio? Sabes que allá es donde se mueven más.  
–Bueno si, pero tienen años sin intentar matarlo, incluso han colaborado con el varias ocasiones. Además… sigue siendo su heredero.  
–Ya pero… –la chica se interrumpió, Jason pudo notar que estaba ocultando algo al parecer sabía más sobre la misión de Damian de lo que aparentaba.  
–Muy bien que te estas callando –Carrie hizo el amago de huir pero la autoritaria voz de Red Hood la congelo en su sitio. – No me hagas obligarte a decírmelo rojita, por una muy buena razón soy yo quien hace los interrogatorios así que desembucha.  
–Encontré una carta de Ra’s a su habitación– nerviosa tras titubear unos minutos. –Le exige que tome el puesto como líder pero como ya está en edad de engendrar quiere que a la vez se case… no tengo que decirte las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría si se niega, ya te las debes imaginar.  
No necesitaba adivinar conocía la amenaza de Mum-Ra a la perfección, la destrucción de los murciélagos y Gotham, tiranía global, humanidad condenada a una mísera existencia de esclavitud y carencias, blah, blah. Delirios de un viejo con la canica botada. Promesas que frenaron a Damian cuando era niño sin embargo conforme fue creciendo las palabras del viejo perdieron su efecto sobre el ¿pero y si había encontrado algo mas con que chantajearlo? Si solo hubiera ido a negarse y gritarle en la cara a su abuelo lo desquiciado que estaba por darle esas estúpidas órdenes no habría tardado tanto, llevaría semanas en Gotham. ¿Y si realmente fue a aceptar los designios de Ra’s? Quizás ahora estaba retozando en los brazos de alguien más. ¿A quién escogerían como consorte del Príncipe Oscuro? Tenía que ser alguien inmejorable para que Damian no se quejara.  
–*–  
Quince días más pasaron.  
(No que Jason llevara la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva desparecido)  
.  
No había tenido misiones en ese tiempo lo cual le dio espacio para pensar en la ausencia del demonio, la pelirroja cotilla renuncio al manto legado como bien había augurado Red Hood. También fue en ese tiempo que supo el verdadero motivo de las discusiones de Batman con su vástago gracias al reemplazo. El gran murciélago conocía los planes de sucesión, quería que Damian fuera el líder y ya en el puesto deshiciera a la Liga pues la consideraba uno de los mayores males que enfrentaba la JL y la humanidad.  
Ideas que no compartía del todo su vástago.  
El heredero reconocía que bajo el mandato de su abuelo los ejércitos no habían hecho lo que cualquiera llamaría buenas acciones, pero lo que su padre no quería reconocer era las muchas guerras que habían evitado y que gracias a su superioridad numérica y organización habían suprimido a muchos criminales que la justicia no pudo. Si Damian llegaba al trono cambiaría los estatutos de la liga, sería una organización de bien con métodos cuestionables.  
–Está de más decir –había exclamado el ave de plumaje rojinegro–, que Bruce le retiro todo apoyo, le prohibió volver a pisar la mansión si seguía manteniendo a la Orden.  
Jason no hizo ningún comentario ni dudo de su palabra, creía perfectamente capaz a Bruce de eso.  
–*–  
Tres meses.  
Tres meses sin saber absolutamente nada de él.  
Tres meses “rezando” por su bien.  
Tres meses con el alma en un hilo.  
Y de pronto estaba ahí.  
Sentado en el sillón frente a la ventana bebiendo una cerveza después de semanas sin verlo, de tener el alma en un hilo por si estaba sufriendo en una mazmorra pútrida o si de plano ya estaba muerto. Pero no, aparte de unas ligeras líneas grises bajo sus ojos (que era lo único “raro” que podía distinguir, quizás bajo sus ropas habían nuevas cicatrices) parecía estar muy bien, su piel estaba más bronceada que antes seguramente estuvo en el desierto. No sabía que hacer: darle un puñetazo por desaparecer tanto tiempo, preguntarle si había que iniciar los protocolos de seguridad que tenían para Ra’s o simplemente besarlo con frenesí.  
–Hasta que te apareces –el menor dejo la botella en el suelo suspirando, Jason supo que no le gustaría lo que oiría bien podía irse y dejarlo lidiar solo con los problemas que estuviera cargando después de todo eran suyos pero aun así pregunto: – ¿qué pasa?  
Damian se humedeció los labios dudando de ultimo minuto si debía decirlo o no. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos buscando un indicio de que sentía en realidad, su pose, su voz indicaban burla y sarcasmo pero fueron entrenados para ocultar emociones y ahora no necesitaba una farsa necesitaba la sinceridad que tanto caracterizaba al otro resurrecto.  
–Supongo que Carrie te dijo sobre la carta del abuelo, quiere que tome el puesto de líder porque al parecer se siente viejo –las últimas palabras goteaban ironía. – Eso no sería problema si para hacerlo no tuviera que casarme.  
– ¿Porque harías eso? –Recogió la botella del suelo y le dio un profundo trago, él no quería que D se casara con nadie más que con… con nadie… con nadie…  
–Son las reglas del gremio, si lo hubiera hecho antes de los dieciocho no habría necesidad de, puesto que no sería mayor de edad ni seria apto para engendrar un heredero. Pero claro, eso solo sería si no hubiera otro Al Ghul que pudiera interponerse –respondió fríamente. – Caso contrario a hacerlo ahora.  
–Tienes veinte, aun eres joven –no entendía porque, en serio que no. Analizo las palabras de Damian y por más que lo intentó no comprendía esa estúpida imposición. – ¿Porque casarte y tener familia tan pronto?  
–Porque quiere que yo haga las cosas “bien”. Se supone que mi entrenamiento estaría completo, tendría todas las habilidades para gobernar y conquistar el mundo… una familia… un consorte para que liderara en mi ausencia, un heredero para entrenarle como hicieron conmigo. Un aliciente y a la vez una atadura para mí. Piénsalo un poco, madre apenas tenía dieciséis cuando se involucró con padre y tuvo a su heredero; lo único que le impidió tomar el puesto de líder fue que Ra’s seguía vivo y no cedería. Pero ahora su cuerpo y alma se han desgastado tanto por las fosas que no podrá usarlas nuevamente o transferir su alma a otro cuerpo, ya no puede aferrarse al trono, ahora es mío.  
–Bueno ¿y la momia sabe que las tetas no son del todo lo tuyo? –Exclamo divertido, quizás aún hubiera esperanza para... ¿para quién? ¿Para Damian… para el… para ambos?  
Damian resoplo mientras cruzaba las piernas y tomaba un nuevo sorbo de cerveza. –Alguna vez te lo dije Jason, el sexo de la pareja no es un impedimento. Elegir una pareja va más allá de lo físico, importan más su fuerza, inteligencia y habilidad que lo que tenga entre las piernas.  
–Ya. Supongo que no dejaría ese puesto a cualquiera así que te dio opciones ¿no?  
–Sí. Savange –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y de igual manera lo hizo Todd ¿en qué pensaba Ra’s? –; tía Nyssa, Slade Wilson y tú.  
“¿Yo? ¿Fui considerado por Ra´s como consorte? ¡¿YO?!”  
–No seré tu puta así que olvida la idea de tener este escultural cuerpo a tu disposición, solo porque decidiste obedecer nuevamente al decrepito cadáver que tienes por abuelo…  
– ¿Crees que te lo pediría por eso? –Espeto irritado– ¿Qué te utilizaría para mi beneficio de esa manera? Se lo mucho que odias a la liga nunca te obligaría a estar ahí.  
– ¿Y entonces? –Sentía la ira quemarle la sangre “¿De verdad creíste que te lo pediría?” ¿Acaso Damian no lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno? ¿No era digno de ser su consorte?  
– ¿Entonces? –Pregunto confundido, se había perdido momentáneamente en sus pensamientos.  
– ¿A quién decidiste encadenarte? ¿Quién calentara tu lecho, será tu juguetito? En serio D, creí que serias mejor que tus padres y si cometieras la estupidez de casarte lo harías no por poder sino por esas cursilerías de amor y cariño que Goldie te metió en la cabeza. –Jason se sorprendió cuando el menor se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta principal, al parecer daba por concluida su visita pero Jason no lo dejaría aún tenía dudas que necesitaban ser aclaradas; así que lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo. –Responde ¿o es que aún no decides? ¿Viniste para que te ayude a planear tu boda?  
– ¡Contigo imbécil, contigo! ¡De mis opciones tú eres a quien escogí para casarme, eres la mejor opción!  
– ¿Y debo sentirme alagado porque el principito me escogiera? –Resoplo sarcástico. –Pues no, yo no quiero saber nada de tu secta maldita.  
–Lo sé –susurro viéndolo con algo parecido al anhelo. –Lo se Jay.  
.

.  
.  
Después de esa noche Damian volvió a desaparecer.  
Y no supo de él hasta un año después gracias a un contacto que mantenía en Nanda Parbat.  
Se casó con Slade Wilson.


End file.
